Go to Sleep, Child
What’s wrong, my child? Oh, could it be, That the shadows on the walls Become monsters that you see? Just a trick of the mind, No need to fuss. Just settle down, And please dear, do hush. It’s the third time this week That you've said there were ghosts, And creatures that lurk, In search of a host. You’ve seen too many movies, Read too many books. Our house is safe from killers, Yes, even ones with hooks. I know that it’s raining, I know that it’s cold, But that noise is the house. Remember, it’s old. Go to sleep, child. No, I need to sleep, too. Please relax, sweetheart. Nothing will come get you. Okay, fine! I’ll stay With you here tonight. And now, are you ready? I’ll turn off the light. See, there’s no monsters. See, there’s no frights. You will not wake up With big, scary bites From creatures that scurry, Scamper and crawl. From beings that live Inside of our wall. Although...do you see that? No, it must be a trick, I thought I just saw something, But it vanished real quick. What do you mean That what I saw was real? You saw it too? You say it wants a meal? I think being here Is starting to spook me. But I know I won’t be eaten Just like I'm a cookie. I’ll just ignore That shape in the window, I’m certain it’s just The trees when the wind blows. But wait, did you hear it? That was a moan... And now there’s a voice. Okay, no, no, no! I know there’s no monsters Under the bed. There’s no creatures lurking Nothing wants us dead. Just settle down, hon Morning comes soon. But then there’s tomorrow. There'll be a full moon... Now I feel chills. Let’s just try and rest. Don’t you think That that’ll be best? Yes, that’s it, Close your eyes tight. And avoid having nightmares With all of your might. But I’m still awake, For how can I slumber When I just saw Something from under The bed where we sit, The bed where you sleep. I saw its red eyes, But it didn’t make a peep. No, I’m just paranoid. I had too much coffee. I’ll just try and pretend There’s no hand now on me. Oh, it was you? What was the matter? Could you not sleep With all of my chatter? I’m sorry, sweetheart, Don’t let me wake you. Just dream of bright sunlight, Against a sky that's blue. Get some rest for me, For I know I won’t. Trust me, I do want to, It’s not that I don’t. But I see a figure Sitting in your chair, With skin very pale, And dark, stringy hair, With fingers so long, With eyes black as coal, It's like there's nothing in the sockets, Just two small holes... Still, she's staring at me. I don't know what she wants. Who is she, why did she die? Why is it your room she haunts? But we'll be alright, my child. For I think I have a plan. Tomorrow, my dear child, We'll go sleep at Gran's. Category:Poetry Category:Ghosts